Crybaby Girl
by Ohorat
Summary: Acara liburan bersama teman-temannya hari itu berantakan. Sehun tersesat dan terpaksa harus bermalam di tengah hutan ditemani namja yang ia kira adalah 'Monster Hutan'. Bagaimana reaksi Kris, kekasihnya, setelah mengetahui Sehun tersesat? ""Kau ini mudah sekali menangis!" "Jika ada luka lagi, beritahu aku. Biar kubalut lukamu." -KAIHUN- gs for Sehun!


**OHORAT PRESENT**

** L**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Etc.

Genre:

Biar kalian yang menilai (?)

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typo(s). Ide cerita pasaran. Alur kecepetan(?)**

.

.

Happy reading!

**oOo**

* * *

><p>"TOLOOONG!"<p>

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan bibir tipisnya terus berteriak meminta tolong. Rasanya ingin sekali berlari jika tidak mengingat sedang dimana ia sekarang. Pohon-pohon besar dan rimbun mengelilinginya, suara-suara hewan aneh terdengar, dan langit sore semakin gelap saja membuat ia menangis saat itu juga.

Ia tersesat. Di dalam hutan. Ia tak habis pikir, rasanya gadis itu masih mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain siang tadi. Namun, entah kenapa dia bisa tersesat seperti ini. Sendirian pula. Semoga saja tidak ada yang memakannya saat ini juga.

"Hiks... Ibu... aku ingin pulang..." gadis itu terisak. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya karena udara di hutan terasa sangat dingin.

"Ibu..." ia melangkahkan kakinya sebelum, "Aaaaaa tolooooong!"

BUUUKK!

Gadis ber-ransel itu tergelincir dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar. Beruntung ia tak sampai pingsan. Hanya luka memar yang tercipta di pelipisnya.

"Awhh!" tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan berwarna merah itu mengelus pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya mulai pusing gara-gara insiden barusan.

Ia berusaha bangkit namun yang ada hanya rasa ngilu dibagian lututnya. Tangisan menyedihkan itu pun kembali terdengar, bahkan sekarang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Huaaa... Ibuuu... tolong akuuu! Aku ingin pulaaang! Hiks..."

"Siapa disana?"

Gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menyeka air mata dipipinya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang entah darimana munculnya.

"Hello? Siapa disana?"

Ia mundur dan mendekatkan punggungnya menyentuh pohon dibelakangnya. Ketegangan makin terasa saat derap langkah itu semakin mendekat. Ia takut kalau-kalau itu adalah hantu atau monster hutan. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan gadis ini!  
>"Hey!"<p>

Sebuah sorotan lampu senter mengarah padanya, namun ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam lipatan kedua lengannya.

"Hey, jawab aku!"

Gadis itu masih diam membuat seseorang-pembawa-senter itu pergi. Tidak ada suara langkahnya lagi membuat si gadis berparas manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan bernafas sedikit lega.

"Hey, kau-"

"Aaaaaaaaa! Ibuuuu! Ada monsteeeer!"

"Akh! Ya! Hentikan! Aku bukan- aku bukan monster!" seseorang-pembawa-senter itu menahan kedua tangan si gadis yang baru saja menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Kekuatannya sangat kuat jika sedang ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Tolooong! To-"

Si pembawa senter itu terpaksa membekap gadis disampingnya. Telinganya benar-benar mendengung setelah diteriaki seperti itu. Namun bukannya diam, si gadis manis itu meronta berusaha melepaskan bekapan dimulutnya.

"Diamlah! Jika kau terus berteriak, kau akan mengundang hewan-hewan buas untuk memakanmu!"

Dan setelah mendapat bisikan itu, ia pun terdiam layaknya hewan ganas yang baru saja disuntik bius. Setelah dirasa tenang, pemuda senter itu melepaskan tangannya.

Gadis itu bergeser agak menjauh dari pemuda disampingnya. Ia kembali memeluk kedua lututnya sambil melihat sekitar dan sesekali melihat langit. Malam sudah tiba.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya pemuda itu setelah melihat penampilan gadis itu dari kepala sampai kaki.

"..."

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa tersesat?"

Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya, membuatnya sedikit... canggung.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada seseorang yang menjahiliku dengan memutar petunjuk arah menuju puncak. Dan aku yakin nenek sihir itu pelakunya!"

Pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat gadis yang tengah bercerita dengan emosi meluap itu menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Ba-baiklah, lepaskan tanganmu."

Gadis itu melepaskannya dengan gugup. Ia terlalu kesal dengan 'nenek sihir' yang ia maksud.

"Maaf."

Menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dan kau, monster hutan?"

"Hey, sudah kubilang aku bukan monster dan namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Katanya penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tubuhnya sedikit rileks karena sekarang ia tak sendirian di hutan menyeramkan ini.

Jongin melihat keadaan langit dan sekitarnya, ia mendengus sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kita harus bermalam disini."

"Kita? Kau dan aku?" Sehun terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, kau dan aku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti penjahat yang ingin merampokku dan menodaiku, kan? Ya Tuhan, tolong aku!" Sehun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berlutut layaknya sedang berdoa di gereja.

Jongin melotot tak percaya melihat dan mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat dimatamu? Hey, aku ini tampan, keren, darimana aku terlihat jahat?"

"Tampan? Keren?" Sehun memperhatikan pemuda didepannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Oh Jongin, pakaianmu saja lusuh seperti itu bagaimana mau disebut keren?

Dan Sehun pun tertawa setelahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku pergi." Jongin kembali menyampirkan ranselnya dan beranjak pergi namun segera ditahan oleh Sehun. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Jongin agar pemuda itu tidak pergi.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" dan setetes air mata meluncur mengaliri pipi pucat Sehun membuat Jongin terkejut. Kenapa dia menangis?

"Hey, j-jangan menangis. Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi."

**oOo**

"Sehun-ah! Oh Sehun!"

Sementara itu, ditempat lain. Orang-orang yang mungkin satu tim dengan Sehun terus meneriakkan namanya setelah menyadari bahwa Sehun hilang. Langit semakin gelap membuat beberapa orang menyarankan untuk mencari Sehun esok pagi saja.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana kau Oh Sehun?!" geram seorang gadis bertubuh lebih pendek dari yang lain. Air wajahnya sangat khawatir. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sendiri menghilang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik kita beristirahat. Besok kita cari Sehun lagi." Ujar seorang namja sembari merangkul gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap ragu jurang dibawahnya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun.

"Soo?"

"Baiklah."

**oOo**

"Selesai."

Sehun berlari secepat kilat memasuki tenda yang baru saja Jongin buat. Ia menaikkan sleting tenda itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat membuat Jongin kembali melongo tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak. Aku tidur diluar saja, seperti biasa." Ucap Jongin dengan nada kesal juga malas.

Namja berpakaian serba hitam itu menggelar matras dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Tak lupa ia memakai selimut kepompong yang melilit tubuhnya dan mematikan api unggun yang beberapa menit lalu ia buat.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun dari dalam tenda membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di hutan ini? Sendirian pula."

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup di alam bebas." Jawabnya sambil menatap langit yang kini dihiasi banyak bintang.

"Kau gelandangan?"

Jongin kembali dibuat kesal dengan ucapan –pertanyaan- Sehun. Ia hanya bisa mendengus seperti kuda.

"Ya, aku gelandangan. Kau puas? Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!"

"Ck, lalu apa? Aku kan tidak mengerti."

Jongin kembali memandangi langit, ia lipat kedua tangannya menjadi alas kepalanya, "Aku sangat menyukai alam. Sejak duduk di sekolah dasar, aku sudah terbiasa berkemah. Karena kecintaanku dengan alam, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu liburanku untuk berkemah di hutan. Tapi aku tidak sendiri. Ada temanku yang lain, dia berada di tempat yang berbeda. Sekarang kau mengerti, Oh Sehun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

ZzZZZzZ...

Lagi-lagi Jongin melongo, menatap tenda itu tak percaya. Sehun tertidur saat Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, siapa yang tidak kesal?

**oOo**

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap sangat lebar. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum mencium sesuatu yang sangat menggoda. Kebetulan cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah bernyanyi sebelum ia bangun.

"Wangi apa ini?"

Sehun membuka sleting tendanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah memanggang sesuatu diatas api unggun yang dibuatnya tadi malam.

Sehun tersenyum dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin.

"Hmm... wangi sekali." Ucap Sehun seraya mengendus asap yang melewati hidungnya.

Jongin menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini ikan. Kau tidak tahu ikan?"

Sehun mendengus, "Tentu saja tahu! Ikan itu makanan kesukaanku dan sekarang kau memasak itu untukku, oh kau baik sekali."

Jongin terkekeh geli, "Untukmu? Siapa bilang? Kalau kau mau, tangkap saja ikannya sendiri."

Gadis itu melotot tak percaya, "Jadi kau tidak mau berbagi denganku? Jahat sekali!"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia melirik gadis disampingnya yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengelus perutnya yang terus keroncongan.

Namja bertopi hitam itu tersenyum lalu menyenggol Sehun, "Hey, aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Kau bisa memakannya sampai habis."

Mata Sehun berbinar sambil menatap Jongin, "Benarkah? Ah~ kau baik sekali!"

Jongin terkejut. Sehun tengah memeluknya saat ini. Bahkan sangat erat membuat saluran pernafasannya terganggu untuk beberapa detik.

"H-hey, aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Hehe, maaf. Aku terlalu senang. Apa ini sudah matang?"

**oOo**

Seorang namja terlihat gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap seseorang yang dicarinya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sehun-ah! Kau dimana?!" teriaknya kencang membuat urat-urat dilehernya tercetak jelas.

"OH SEHUN!"

"Sudahlah Kris, dia tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya. Hutan ini luas." Ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang nan hitamnya yang selalu dibiarkan tergerai itu menatap namja didepannya.

"Tapi, Tao. Aku khawatir."

"Kita doakan saja agar ia selamat. Kau butuh istirahat, sayang." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

Keduanya pun saling menggenggam tangan sebelum beranjak pergi. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang gadis mungil berdiri dengan tatapan muak menghalangi mereka.

"Hah, lucu sekali." Ucap gadis mungil itu saat melihat kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu terlepas.

"Apanya yang lucu, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Tao terlihat gugup.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menatap Kris, "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama dibelakang Sehun?"

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu terkejut, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berselingkuh dibelakang Sehun sedangkan dia sedang dalam kesulitan diluar sana! Dimana otak dan hatimu, Kris?!" bentak Kyungsoo penuh amarah. Gadis disamping Kris pun hanya menunduk malu. Sangat disayangkan, mereka kini berada di tempat sepi. Jadi, teman-teman yang lain tidak mungkin mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Dan kau, Huang Zi Tao!" Kyungsoo menatap gadis yang tengah menunduk itu membuat ia kembali mendongak.

"Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pernah berhutang nyawa pada Sehun!"

Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua manusia bertubuh tinggi itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

**oOo**

"Kita akan kemana?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya penuh hati-hati saat mereka menuruni bebatuan besar. Setelah sarapan-ikan-panggang tadi, Jongin menyuruhnya bergegas.

"Aku perlu mandi." Jawab Jongin yang memimpin perjalanan itu.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin, "Dan aku harus mengantarmu?"

Jongin menoleh, "Jadi kau ingin kutinggal?"

"T-tidak." Lagi-lagi ia kalah.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes dan ikuti saja."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal sebelum kembali berjalan mengikuti _tour guide_ menyebalkan itu.

"Jongin, setelah semua urusanmu selesai kau harus membantu menemukan teman-temanku!" putus Sehun sambil membenarkan topi kupluk yang ia kenakan.

"Baiklah. Kemana tujuan teman-temanmu?"

"Puncak. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang disana." Jawabnya terdengar sedih, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melepas ransel dan pakaiannya, "Mereka pasti mencarimu juga."

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin ini benar-benar, apa dia tidak punya malu melepas pakaian di depan gadis remaja berumur 18 seperti Sehun?

"Kau mau bersenang-senang? Beginilah caranya."

Dan... BYUURRR!

Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak saat melihat Jongin meluncur begitu saja ke dalam sungai. Bahkan tempat yang ia pijak sangat tinggi membuat ia pusing kepala jika melihat kebawah.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Sehun sambil mencari-mencari namja itu yang belum muncul juga ke permukaan.

"Jongin?"

Ia mulai panik. Matanya terus menelusuri ke berbagai arah, takut Jongin tersangkut atau terbentur batu besar saat ia meluncur tadi.

"Jongin, jangan bercanda!"

Dan terdengarlah suara air saat Jongin muncul ke permukaan. Rupanya ia masih hidup. Syukurlah.

"JONGIN KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR BODOH!" teriak Sehun kesal sembari melempar kerikil ke arah Jongin. Untungnya tidak kena, karena Jongin segera menghindar.

Namja itu terkekeh, "Jadi, kau mengkhawatirkanku rupanya?"

"TENTU SAJA! KALAU KAU MATI AKU PASTI SENDIRIAN LAGI DISINI!"

Jongin kembali dibuat terkejut saat air mata itu muncul lagi dari mata Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah jadinya.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf!" teriak Jongin dari bawah sana.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas batu besar dimana Jongin tadi melompat. Ia menyeka pipinya yang basah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dari ranselnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang namja berambut pirang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. Ia jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Seandainya di hutan ada sinyal, mungkin ia sudah menelpon kekasihnya itu sejak kemarin. Tapi hutan ya tetap hutan. Tidak mungkin bisa hidup nyaman dengan adanya sinyal.

"Sehun, maaf tadi aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak melihat ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi jika Sehun melihat abs coklat itu mungkin ia akan mengakui kalau Jongin itu keren.

Tapi gadis itu terlalu asyik memandangi foto kekasihnya. Yah, walau bagaimana pun Kris lebih tampan. _Poor_ Jongin.

Namja berkulit coklat itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun setelah berpakaian lengkap tentunya. Ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang Sehun lihat di ponselnya.

"Apa itu pacarmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Ya. Sangat merindukannya. Aku juga merindukan sahabatku, Kyungsoo." Kata Sehun sedih, ia masih tetap menunduk.

Mata Jongin tak lagi menatap ponsel putih itu, ia memperhatikan Sehun dari samping. Matanya yang tertutup poni, rambut _brunette_ yang sedikit ikal terlihat berantakan, dan juga bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink. Ugh, Jongin jadi deg-degan sendiri melihatnya.

Namun matanya terhenti pada sebuah luka gores di pelipis Sehun. Terlihat memar berwarna biru dan darah yang sudah mengering disana.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tak bilang?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Huh?"

Jongin mendecak lalu bangkit dan mendekati ranselnya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu didalam sana membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, Jongin kembali duduk disamping Sehun dan menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut _brunette_ itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan menangkis tangan Jongin.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Diamlah. Kau terluka, bodoh!"

Sehun pun akhirnya terdiam dan membiarkan Jongin menempelkan sebuah tensoplas di pelipisnya. Gadis berkulit pucat itu bisa melihat wajah Jongin dari dekat dan itu sukses membuat organ yang berada tepat di dada kirinya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mungkin ia harus mengakui kalau Jongin itu tampan.

Apalagi dengan rambut basahnya. Oh Tuhan, maafkan dosaku ini!

"A-aku tidak tahu ada luka disini." Ujar Sehun gugup. Jongin sudah kembali pada posisi semula.

"Jangan-jangan ada luka lain yang tidak kau ketahui." Sindir Jongin.

"Semoga saja tidak ada." Kesal Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jongin terkekeh saat melihatnya.

"Jika ada luka lagi, beritahu aku. Biar kubalut lukamu."

Dan Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau mencoba menggombal, huh? Sayang sekali aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Memangnya aku menyukaimu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun saat Jongin berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Temui saja kekasihmu itu!" Jongin ikut berteriak, tanpa menoleh.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku! Hey, tunggu!

**oOo**

Hari sedang berada di puncaknya. Matahari cukup menyinari hutan itu yang memang cukup rimbun. Jongin dan Sehun masih mendaki sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama Kris dan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya kaki jenjang Sehun tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.

"Jongin-ah, aku lelah sekali. Istirahatlah sebentar." Katanya dengan nafas terengah dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu yang tidak terlalu besar.

Jongin hanya mendecak lalu berdiri dihadapan Sehun, "Apa kau sudah pernah berkemah di hutan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, ini baru pertama kalinya."

"Ck, pantas saja."

Gadis itu tidak melanjutkan percakapannya, ia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat.

"Ah, untung saja masih ada. Aku lapar sekali." Dan si rambut _brunette_ pun memakan cokelatnya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia menatap Sehun tak percaya. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat bodoh sekali.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sehun pun menatap Jongin dan menyodorkan cokelat itu, "Kau mau?"

Namja itu menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih."

Gadis itu pun kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Bahkan ia menjilati bungkus cokelat itu sampai bersih. Jongin makin tak percaya melihatnya.

"Jongin?" sebuah suara muncul dibalik semak. Jongin dan Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan telinga lebar dan sebuah kamera menggantung dilehernya membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan mengira bahwa itu alien yang turun dari planet lain.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Jongin.

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah memperhatikan Sehun dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Dia siapa? Waah~ kau hebat Jongin. Baru saja berpisah dengan tim, sudah mendapatkan gadis cantik."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, namja bodoh itu selalu berkata seenaknya.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. Dengan mulut yang belepotan cokelat.

"Sehun, bibirmu." Ucap Jongin mengingatkan.

"Huh?"

"Ck, bersihkan bibirmu. Menjijikan sekali!"

"Jongin! Kau ini kasar sekali. Bukan seperti itu jika menghadapi gadis cantik. Dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap cokelat di sekitar bibir Sehun dengan sangat lembut.

Jongin melotot melihatnya, "Dasar playboy!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun malu-malu membuat Jongin ingin mual melihatnya. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya kesal karena Sehun tidak pernah semanis itu jika dengannya.

"Ah, kau manis sekali... uh..."

"Sehun. Namaku Sehun."

"Ah, nama yang indah. Aku Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Oppa."

"Baiklah, Oppa."

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?" geram Jongin terdengar kesal membuat Chanyeol mendengus seperti sapi.

Kedua namja itu pun mulai berjalan, namun langkah mereka langsung terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang. Yaitu, Sehun.

"Aaaaa! Jongiiiin... kakiku kram!"

Terpaksa, Jongin pun menghampiri Sehun dan berlutut untuk memeriksa kakinya.

"Kiri atau kanan?" tanya Jongin.

"Hiks... yang kiri... Jongin, ini sakit sekali... hiks... Ibuuu..."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir, Jongin mulai kesal melihatnya. Dasar gadis cengeng, pikirnya.

"Kau ini mudah sekali menangis!"

JPRET!

"Park Chanyeol! Hapus fotonya!" bentak Jongin namun tak diindahkan oleh si telinga lebar. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat hasil jepretannya yang menampilkan Jongin tengah memegang kaki kiri Sehun.

"Jongin, aku ingin pulang..." Jongin menatap Sehun yang sesenggukan. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Sehun pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke puncak. Teman-teman Sehun sedang berada disana."

"Oh, jadi gadis cantik ini tersesat rupanya? Kukira dia pacarmu."

"Berhenti bercanda, Park Chanyeol!"

"Baik, aku akan diam." Katanya dengan gerakan seperti menutup sleting di bibirnya.

"Jongin, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sehun masih dengan muka memelasnya. Kakinya masih terasa kram, sedangkan hari sudah mulai sore.

Namja bermarga Kim itu membelakangi Sehun sambil berjongkok membuat Sehun kebingungan sendiri.

"Naiklah." Ucap Jongin.

"Huh?"

"Cepat naik ke punggungku jika kau ingin pulang." Tegasnya dan Sehun pun mengangguk. Gadis itu menaiki punggung Jongin perlahan.

Dan perjalanan pun dimulai kembali.

JPRET!

"PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENGAMBIL FOTO KAMI!"

Kini Chanyeol menertawakan kembali hasil jepretannya. Terlihat Jongin tengah menggendong Sehun saat mendaki gunung. Oh, mesranya!

**oOo**

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun setelah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu ia terdiam. Namja yang menggendongnya masih terus berjalan tanpa mengeluh. Beban beratnya juga terkurangi karena Chanyeol yang mengambil alih ransel milik Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Katanya pelan, ada nada menyesal disana.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan garis wajah Jongin dari samping kanan. Terlihat butiran keringat mengaliri pelipis sampai rahangnya. Ugh, sexy sekali!

Refleks tangan kanan Sehun pun mengelap keringat di pipi coklat Jongin membuat si namja bertopi hitam terdiam menghentikan langkahnya.

JPRET!

"PARK CHANYEOL! KUBUNUH KAU!"

**oOo**

Langit sore makin gelap. Suara-suara hewan yang entah bagaimana rupanya itu kembali menggema di berbagai sudut hutan. 5 menit yang lalu, Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di puncak. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka bertiga. Sehun mulai meneriakkan nama-nama temannya dan nama kekasihnya. Wajahnya semakin panik saat tak ada satupun suara yang menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku disini! Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Sehun mulai putus asa.

Melihat itu, Jongin pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Mereka sudah pergi..." lirih Sehun.

"Tidak, mungkin mereka masih di sekitar sini."

"LALU KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENJAWABKU?!" Bentak gadis itu didepan Jongin membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Hey, mungkin mereka ada di belakang puncak." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan senyum bodohnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sehun langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Sepertinya, kakinya sudah pulih.

"Sehun, tunggu!" seru Jongin sembari ikut berlari tak lupa juga Chanyeol. Sesekali ia berlari sambil memotret.

Ternyata jalan setapak menuju belakang puncak itu sangatlah sempit. Dan itu membuat ketiganya berjalan secara perlahan. Karena sekali kau lengah, kau akan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Sehun-ah, hati-hati!" peringat Jongin namun tak dihiraukan Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang menaruh perhatian." Goda Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengunci mulutmu, Chanyeol?" kesal Jongin.

Sehun mengendus seperti anjing pelacak membuat kedua namja dibelakangnya kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh gadis itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Sehun?"

Gadis itu masih mengendus, "Aku mencium bau perselingkuhan."

"Apa?" kata Jongin dan Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan tersaji didepannya. Dua insan yang sangat ia kenal tengah memagut bibir masing-masing. Panas, itulah suasana puncak saat ini. Jongin terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bukankah itu kekasihnya Sehun?

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Chanyeol malah memotret kejadian panas didepannya.

Air mata Sehun meluncur untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kali ini lebih deras dari sebelumnya, namun tanpa suara.

"Kris..." lirih Sehun. Namja berambut pirang itu menghentikan aktifitas panasnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membelalak pertanda ia terkejut bukan main.

"S-Sehun?"

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, gadis berambut hitam yang tadi sempat berciuman dengan Kris itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut membelalakkan matanya. Ia merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan gugup.

"Jadi, gosip itu ternyata benar?" suara Sehun sedikit bergetar.

"Sehun, i-ini tidak seperti-"

"Kukira kau teman baikku, Tao-ya." Kini mata sipitnya menatap Tao penuh luka.

"Sehun..."

"Kyungsoo benar. Kalian berdua sama bejatnya!" Sehun menghampiri Kris dan memukuli dada namja itu tanpa ampun.

Jongin ingin sekali mencegahnya, namun ia ingat bahwa ia hanya namja asing yang Sehun temui dengan tidak sengaja. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam.

"Aku membencimu Kris! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sehun sambil terisak. Kris mendekapnya berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal Sehun yang terus menyakiti dadanya.

"Ssstt... Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermak-"

"DIAM!" Sehun melepas paksa tangan Kris.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi kanan Kris. Ya, dan Sehun adalah pelakunya. Tao terkejut ditempatnya, ia segera berdiri dihadapan Kris.

"Hentikan, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau jadi pahlawannya sekarang? Baik, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Untuk semua yang kalian lakukan padaku. Untuk semua akting yang kalian lakukan didepanku!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu menatap Kris, "Aku anggap kita sudah berakhir!"

Dan Sehun pun berlari meninggalkan dua manusia yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Gadis itu menubruk Jongin dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Sehun. Takut-takut ia tidak menerima kenyataan dan melompat ke jurang. Begitulah pikiran Chanyeol.

"Sehun, tunggu!" teriak Jongin. Mereka sudah sampai di puncak dimana mereka mencari teman-teman Sehun untuk pertama kali.

Sehun pun berhenti, ia berbalik dan memeluk Jongin. Tangisnya meluap di dada namja berkulit coklat itu. Dan itu refleks membuat tangan Jongin membalas pelukannya. Mengelus punggung sempit itu berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Gadis itu terisak menyedihkan. Jongin ikut terenyuh mendengarnya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya. Tak memotret ataupun tersenyum bodoh. Mendengar Sehun menangis pilu seperti itu membuat dirinya ingin menangis juga.

"Ssstt... semuanya sudah berakhir." Ucap Jongin lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Sehun.

"Aku membencinya, Jongin!"

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun mendongak, ia menatap Jongin dengan mata berair dan hidung yang memerah.

"Jongin, kau benar."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ada luka yang tidak ku ketahui dan sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Ini terlalu sakit, Jongin..."

Air mata yang tertahan beberapa detik itu kembali menetes. Jongin pun menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menyeka _liquid_ menyedihkan itu.

Ia menatap Sehun dalam, "Biar aku yang membalutnya."

"Boleh sekarang aku memotret?" tanya Chanyeol namun tak dijawab oleh Jongin ataupun Sehun. Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana sampai bibir sexy nan tebal Jongin menempel dengan bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"Diam berarti 'ya'." Putus Chanyeol dan mengarahkan kameranya. Memotret dua insan yang sebelumnya saling tidak mengenal, saling mengejek, dan saling menutupi perasaan. Walau dalam satu hari, cinta akan tumbuh dengan pesat. Bahkan di dalam hutan sekalipun.

.

.

**E n d**

.

.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Aaaa... ending macam apa ini?! Berantakaaaan! jambak bulu idung Kai/

Ini ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat :') /terharu/ bahkan author masih bingung mau ngasih judul apa buat ff ini :'D

ohya, denger2 para author kaihun mau kolaborasi, ya? Kapan? Jadi pengen ikutan(?) :"

Bukannya lanjutin ff yang belum selesai malah bikin yang baru, maaf ya readers m(_ _)m /sujud/

Ide ini muncul pas lagi ngelamunin Kai/? (author kerjaannya ngelamun mulu)

Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Berantakan? Kepanjangan? Atau masih pendek? Silahkan tuangkan kesan/pesan (?) kalian di kotak **review** :'D

_nb:_

_disarankan sambil dengerin lagu EXO-K - The First Snow, Baby Don't Cry / Jin - Gone  
><em>

_Bayangin aja Kai di EXO's Showtime eps. 1. Serba item, kan? (?)_

Annyeong!


End file.
